Blinding: Hale Fire
by randompandemic
Summary: 'I am Laura Hale. I am the Alpha now. I am the only one left. And I will remain because I have to.' Laura watches the ruins of her home from the distance, watches her whole world come apart. She was reborn in fire. Burdened with a role she never wanted, never thought she could fill. This is the story of the last Wolf Queen of Beacon Hills. Laura Hale/OC, rated M for the usual
1. Prologue: Once in a Blue Moon

_**Prologue: Once in a Blue Moon**_

She was making her way through the forest, leaving the road behind. It was a cool autumn night, after a long rain, her boots were sinking deep into the mud. The blue moon stood high in the sky. It was cold, she could see her breath form large white clouds. When she looked back, she could still see them, faint, the lights of Beacon Hills.

She stopped when she thought she had lost the scent for a moment. A familiar scent, one she had hardly believed was real. Peter.

Had she known he was awake, she would have sought him out much, much sooner. But she was here now. Perhaps together they could rebuild the legacy of their family name, perhaps they could bring back the time when the name _Hale_ held the greatest power between Beacon Hills and Boston. Maybe things could go back to the way they had been.

She froze when she saw a figure in the distance. Broad shoulders under a hospital dressing robe, a quiet silhouette and that intense scent that still had hints of ashes to it. Something he would probably never fully be rid of, not when you were reborn in fire, like he had been.

"Peter," she called out carefully, her voice still ripping through the silence like a blade. There was no sound here, other than her boots, their heartbeats, their breath. There were no animals, not even wind rustling through the few leafs still on the trees. It was somehow disturbing.

He turned his head a little, she could see his profile and it made her stop. "So it's true... you really did wake up..."

"If you can call it that," came his response, his voice steady, calm, somehow... distant. Not like she remembered him. But it had been six years. Six long years that had been cruel on both of them.

"Had I known. Had I just known you were back... how long have you... I mean..."

"Long enough to know _you_ ran our empire into the ground," he said through gritted teeth.

She swallowed hard and lowered her gaze. Those words hurt like a whip. She had tried. She had tried everything. Only to learn the bitter truth that she was not like her mother. She never would be. She was no Queen, no matter what they said, no matter how much Luciano, Lyka and Waldorf _believed_ her to be a Queen.

"I tried. Believe me, I did. I ... I did everything I could. You weren't there, you don't know what it was like, after-"

Words failed her.

She came closer, reaching out for him. Her hands were shaking a little, because she had never thought this would happen, that she would find anyone else alive after that fire. She smiled when her fingers touched his arm. "But now, everything will be fine. We can make it right again. You and me. And Derek. Derek's in New York, when he hears you're awake, he'll come here. So will Cora. It'll all be fine."

He looked back at her and his face was like a mask.

"Yes. Everything will be fine now," he said calmly. She smiled, a heavy weight falling off her shoulders. Everything would be fine. She had needed that, had needed to hear him say that. Their enemies had tried and failed, the Hale family survived, they would _always_ survive.

But the smile faded when she saw his eyes flash up in cold blue. She frowned, too confused to see he was turning. He bared his fangs and when she realized he was attacking, it was too late to put her guard back up. She was caught in the blow, knocked off her feet and landed in the leafs. A moment she was perplexed, unable to fully comprehend what had happened, her ears were still ringing from the attack but she heard him walk closer. _What the hell is happening?!_ She looked up in disbelief.

"Peter?" she asked, shaking her head. He had to have gone mad. That was the only explanation she could think of. The only explanation she could bear, because the thought that her uncle, the one person who had always been closest to her, after all they had been through, would turn on her, _betray_ her, was impossible to accept. He towered above her, like a beast in the blue moonlight, ready to strike her down. She growled, fingers digging into the wet earth, beginning to turn into paws. her eyes shone with the bright red of an Alpha when the monstrosity her uncle had turned into attacked again and she was ready to fight back.

Half howl, half scream filled the air above the woods, startling the night.

And then there was just silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

_Hello! Welcome, welcome back! Happy Hunger Ga- no wait, wrong fandom. Although there will likely be an equal amount of people... you know, dying, in this fic. You know me, always ready to kill off beloved characters._

_Now, what should you expect from this fanfiction? It functions as a somewhat continuation of my original Teen Wolf fanfiction 'Blinding'. The same headcanon's I used for that apply here as well, so if you wish to get a basic idea of what is going on, you should read Blinding if you have not done so already. That being said: Hale Fire can be read as a standalone as well, you don't need to read Blinding to get most of the things (But it is fun, so go, read Blinding :D)._

_This fanfic, as opposed to Blinding, will follow Laura Hale during the probably most testing time of her life – from having to say goodbye to her friend Lyka, through the fire that killed her entire family, her becoming the Alpha, and eventually to the bitter betrayal by her own uncle as read above. I love to pick characters about whose inner workings we learn very little on the show and give them a voice, so I hope you will enjoy Laura's voice as much as you all enjoyed Deucalion's in Blinding._

_While Laura will be the central character in this fic, looking specifically at her relationships – to her mother, her brother and sister, her uncle, the rest of the family and the alliance packs – there will of course be some new developments for Lyka and Deucalion as well. The two are currently going separate ways (or are they?) and both will play major roles in Laura's story._

_I hope you will read this fic as eagerly as you've read Blinding and will also come back for the third part of the series._


	2. Lake

_**Chapter One: Lake**_

When Laura Hale was 8 years old, she almost drowned.

That was something she would never forget.

It was in late summer and the family was spending the afternoon by the lake. Her mother, pregnant with her third child, was lying on a deck chair, sipping a mix of juices. Her cousin Logan was screaming loudly, being chased around the lake by his older brother Apollo and Laura's younger brother Derek.

She remembered seeing something across the water, a fish maybe, jumping out once as if to see what was happening, who that family was that had gathered here.

"A fish!" she had called out, pointing excitedly. But aside her cousin Athina, no one seemed to pay any attention. Her mother was laughing with Duke. Her grandparents were conversing with the older generation of Hale's, her father was trying to get the barbecue running – and failing at it. Everyone was distracted except Athina.

Athina Hale was one year older than Laura and already, she was everything Laura wanted to be. She was pretty, she was graceful, she was clever – she was like a Princess. Next to her, Laura always felt clumsy, stupid, inferior in any way. Athina had seen the fish, of course she had. And now she looked around at the adults, who had not noticed. Then she turned towards the younger cousin.

"No one saw."

"You saw!" Laura declared.

"Yeah but no one else. You'll have to catch the fish so they'll see," Athina suggested.

"I can't catch the fish. It's too fast and slippery."

"Pfff!" Athina scoffed. "You're a wolf. A fish is no match for you. Or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared!" Laura protested, puffing up her cheeks. She got up from the towel she had been sitting on and marched over to the shore. As she approached the dark water, almost black before her, she did feel a tingle of doubt. _Maybe_ she was scared. She looked back at Athina, who was standing behind her, hands at her hips, and nodded.

"Go on then."

Okay, yeah, she was scared. Her teeth were clattering when she stepped into the water. It was cold, but the ground – fine sand and tiny rocks – felt nice between her bare toes. Her arms clutched to her torso, she waded further into the water. To her knees, to her hips, past her navel, then to her shoulders. She spread her arms to keep herself above water and began looking around, looking for the fish. She was moving slowly to not scare away the fish.

"Here fishy... here fishy fishy..." she whispered.

And she lost the ground beneath her feet. It happened so abruptly, she forgot everything she had learned about swimming. Her head was under, her toes treaded water. She gasped, water filling her mouth, her lungs. Panic welled up inside her. Her arms were flailing, she wanted to scream for help. She-

The next thing she remembered was lying on the ground, people yelling at each other, crying, and someone pressing her chest, forcing her lips apart, pressing air into her lungs. She remembered gasping, gurgling, rolling over and spitting out water.

"She's fine! She'll be fine!" she heard Peter call.

Talia Hale screamed, pushed her younger brother out of the way and fell to her knees next to her daughter, cradled her in her arms. She was crying. Laura could not tell the water from the lake on her apart from her mother's tears.

"Don't do that again. Don't _ever_ do that again, Laura, don't ever-"

She was rocking her daughter in her arms while the rest of the family stood around them, silent. Only Peter still held his niece's hand.

* * *

><p>Eleven years later, Laura Hale stood at the shore of that same lake. It was a rainy night early in the year, freezing cold, the forest silent. She had run all day, was exhausted, the cold burning in her lungs.<p>

She took off her shoes, her jeans, pulled her shirt over her head and waded into the water. Once deep enough, she took a dive, letting the icy water wash over her. She broke the surface, drew in a deep breath and went to dive again, swimming in the darkness in long strides until she was halfway across the lake. Here, she let herself sink, deep into the blackness. Her hair was floating around her, she watched white bubbles dance between her slender fingers. The pressure was building in her lungs, painful from holding the breath so long and she tested her limits. Only when she was beginning to get dizzy, almost tempted to breathe down here, did she return to the surface. She brushed her hair back, took several breaths and watched the almost full moon in the sky.

Tomorrow was the night. Her mother's official inauguration. Her coronation, for what it was worth, as Queen of all wolves. After Richard's death, they had been struggling, trying to keep the pack and the Alliance in balance but eventually, it was clear, they would need a new leader. And Talia Hale had been ready for that role all her life. Nothing would really change for Talia. _Everything_ would change for Laura. Because with her mother becoming Queen, that made her the one the packs would turn to. That meant the Alpha's would contact her when they were seeking an audience with Talia – just like people would contact Talia before, when they wanted an audience with Richard.

Laura had been terrified of this responsibility all her life, although she had never known any different. She had always been raised for this, but now that it was happening... she was scared. She remembered the day at the lake.

_You're a wolf. A fish is no match for you. Or are you scared?_

She was scared. As a child, she could not admit that, but now that was all she could admit. That she had no idea what the future would hold, that she was terrified of the unknown. Maybe that was why she had come out here tonight. Facing the darkness of the lake, the unknown. Just to see if she could.

She turned aroung, swam back to the shore where she had left her clothes and climbed out of the water. As she reached for her shirt, there was a sound nearby, making her freeze in the movement. One hand reaching for the shirt on the ground, her gaze was fixed at where the sound had come from, eyes flashing amber.

"Who's there?" she asked into the darkness.

There was a moment of silence and then a figure stepped out from the shadows onto the shore. A broad shouldered young man with slick, dark hair, wearing a leather jacket, dark trousers and shoes. The moon was reflected in his piercing blue eyes. Laura relaxed. "Peter."

"Everyone's looking for you. The Alpha's will arrive soon."

"I needed to clear my head, I was dealing with things," Laura said, putting her shirt on again, wringing the water from her hair.

"So you decided to go swimming in the middle of the night. Halfway across the state?"

She looked up, a brow raised.

"I was dealing with _a lot_ of things."

"What things then?" he kept pushing.

"I don't know! _Things,_ Peter!" she declared.

He smirked – enjoyed winding her up way too much – and waited for her to put on her jeans, before he tossed her his jacket.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold now."

She smiled, wrapped the jacket around her shoulders – she was almost disappearing in it. Then she took her shoes and walked over to her uncle. "You come out here often?" he asked, looking over the lake.

"Sometimes. It takes me back... reminds me how quickly things can change," she said, looking back at the very spot on the shore where she had almost died eleven years ago. Then she looked up at her uncle. "How did you know where to find me?"

He put an arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss on her wet hair.

"I _always_ know where to find you, Laura."

She laughed and leaned against him as they began their way back home.

"Peter..."

"Hm?"

"Things will change now, won't they?"

He stayed quiet for a moment, then she felt a nod. She looked up at him, her chin half resting on his chest. "But you'll always be there, right?"

He smiled.

"Always."

She smiled back and then straightened up.

"Race back to Beacon Hills?"

His eyes were flashing cool blue.

"Way ahead of you."

And before she knew it, he was gone. She gasped.

"Ah! No fair!" she called out. But there was a smile on her lips. Her eyes began glowing their deep amber and soon they were both running, returning home. They were both taking detours, she could tell. Maybe because neither of them really wanted to go back. Neither of them really wanted things to change. Yet both of them knew that things _had_ already changed and all this upcoming ceremony would do was make these changes official.

* * *

><p>When Laura and Peter returned to the house (It had not really been a race in the end), it looked inviting. Light in every window, the lawn cleaned and a party tent put up, the porch freshly painted and the cars washed. Everything was shiny, everything promised prosperity and actual joy. She heard music playing in the living room and saw silhouettes through the windows. And already, she did not want to do this. She did not want to put on a nice smile and look like a responsible adult when there was a knot in her stomach the size of a shoe. Because this was not right. None of it. They should not be celebrating. There were hunters out there, killing every wolf accidentally crossing their paths. Packs had been ripped apart, friends lost. And they were throwing a party.<p>

"How many are there?" she asked in a whisper as they approached the porch.

"At least five packs. But the ones Talia wants us to be especially alert for are Ennis' pack, Kali's pack, and the Italians."

"The Italians?" Laura repeated sceptically. Peter nodded.

"After the Boston pack fell, a New York based pack is beginning to storm forward. We're not sure yet if they'll remain loyal or if they'll try to get the foot in the door with a change of management. They're crafty, keep your guard up."

She looked up at him.

"Sounds like you don't like them."

"I don't," Peter confirmed grimly. They took the three steps up the porch and entered the house quietly, to not catch anyone's attention while Laura's shirt was still practically see through, she was barefoot and her hair in a mess. Not exactly the ideal first impression the new consultant should make on the alliance.

She rushed upstairs, heard just hushed conversation in the living room, no real context, then she was in her room.

It was quiet here, brightly lit, a dress was lying on her bed, probably picked by her mother for the occasion. She tossed the still drenched jeans and shirt aside, changed her underwear, blew her hair dry in front of the mirror and then slipped into the dark green dress with a pair of ankle boots and an elegant cut short leather jacket.

And when she was about to leave her room again, her hand just froze on the doorknob. She was shaking. She missed support, she missed someone telling her things would be alright. She missed the kind of confidence only one person in her life ever really had.

Lyka.

It had been months since the young Beta had left Beacon Hills, months since they had averted the crisis of having Deucalion tear this town apart brick by brick to find her. The only news they heard was a short message from Donovan McCall in the south, saying that Lyka had indeed arrived there in a healthy condition and was now living among them.

Laura had to admit she was a little bit disappointed. She had hoped Lyka would contact them herself, would at least call once, to let them know she was fine. Let _her_ know she was fine. Laura did not have many friends her age, not many friends outside her family at all. Hale's kept to themselves, they always had. But Lyka was different. She had shared something with the other girl and now that she was gone... Laura missed her. More than she would like to admit. And right now, she needed Lyka. She needed the confidence that girl had, that strength. She needed her friend to tell her everything would be fine, that she would be able to handle all of this, that she would do the role meant for her justice.

Peters support meant a lot to her, yes. But he was her uncle, it was kind of his job to support her, was it not? Lyka on the other hand was a friend; family one was not born with, but chose. And now she was gone, Laura was alone and she felt... like she had that day out in the lake. Falling, drowning, scared.

She drew in several breaths to steady her heartbeat.

"Come on, Laura. You're a wolf! A fish is no match for you," she told herself. _But if it's a very big fish? Like... a shark?_ She shook violently, squared her shoulders and pulled open the door to finally leave her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_As promised, today the first chapter, picking up where Blinding put things down a few months back.  
><em>

_While writing this and the prologue, I realized Peter and Laura must have been close. We have seen him with Cora, I believe he really does care for her a great deal and I think he honestly also cares for Derek (he just cares about his own ass more than about everyone elses). And I now decided that, of the three, he cared most for Laura. I'm interested to see what layers that will add to his inevitable betrayal as we approach that moment and already now I can tell that the Peter and Laura dynamics in this fic will be quite central! I look forward to see where these two are going as characters!_

_In other news: ASFHJVAJDASJLAFDALFSGHLSDHJAHAFS! Braeden is back and she's badass and she's alive and she's working for Duke and she has badass scars OMG THERE IS SO MUCH POTENTIAL IN THIS! '_Unblinding_' is already looking amazing and I haven't even started writing it!  
><em>

_Now, first, fun with the Hales!_

_Leave a comment or a message, I don't bite, I always respond and I am generally super excited to hear from people :)_


	3. Reception

_**Chapter Two: Reception**_

With fast steps she marched back downstairs and into the living room. So fast that no one had the chance to point fingers at her arrival. She spotted her mother and was at her side as fast as she could. Really, tonight seemed all about speed.

Talia Hale smiled a graceful smile.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry," she whispered, brushing through her daughter's hair.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," Laura whispered back. Her mother eyed her up and down, then nodded.

"The dress looks great on you, good choice."

Laura nodded quietly. A quick gaze at her mother told her that she had coordinated their wardrobe. Probably the entire family, judging by the fact that Cora was wearing a similar green dress with ruffles and a bow in her dark hair and Derek was struggling with a matching green tie. Laura took a glass of sparkling wine from a tray, then nodded.

"Give me the details," she whispered. Talia nodded at a woman in black leather trousers, shirt and leather jacket. She was the only one present not wearing shoes, her sharp, black polished toenails lightly scratching on the wooden floor when she walked.

"Kali, you know her. She is a good woman, a good Alpha, I don't expect trouble. You will get along with them. Her pack is all female, she believes women to be superior wolves."

"She might just be right," Laura added. Talia chuckled, then nodded at Ennis – a real giant, broad-shouldered, hands so big he could probably crush a grown man's head with it, and his face was animalistic, grim.

"Ennis. He and Kali are mates, incidentally his pack is all male. Ennis is simple-minded, I don't think he'll cause trouble either, unless Kali makes him."

Laura nodded again. While her mother pointed two more Alpha's out to her, all of which she termed as 'harmless' and 'unproblematic'.

"Peter mentioned the Italians? He sounded worried."

"Ah, yes..." Talia sighed, then turned Laura's attention in the direction of a man in deep conversation with Athina Hale. Who, to no surprise, looked stunning as ever. In eleven years, Athina had not lost her ability to make Laura feel inadequate. The man, however, had wolf written in his eyes. The Italian was tall, strong, athletic, well dressed in a light suit and blue shirt, dark hair spiked up, a stubble on his chin, caramel eyes under thick brows. "Luciano Baccari. Made, not born, from a family of druids – his younger sister is Kali's Emissary. He was turned in an accident, but has taken the role well. Luciano's pack is on the rise now. New York's wolves have never been well-organized before, but after what happened in Boston they have gained a lot of influence on the East Coast. He's here because he wants his pack in the Alliance."

"They're not in the Alliance yet?" Laura asked perplexed. Talia shook her head.

"No. But he makes a compelling case. We need a pack on the East Coast. And with Deucalion and Lyka's pack gone..."

Laura flinched at the mention of their names. Talia put a hand on her shoulder while she took a sip of her own wine.

"How do you talk about this? So sober," Laura asked into her glass, staring at the floor. "They were our friends. All of them."

"Look around you, Laura."

Laura looked up at the people gathered in the living room. Well dressed, smiles on their faces, but she could smell the adrenalin in the room. Everyone in here was ready to attack anyone else at _any _time. "This is _literally_ a den of wolves. Everyone in here is an Alpha, everyone in here is highly territorial, everyone in here hungers for power in one way or another. My power. _Our_ power. You need to learn this if you want to be their Queen some day. Don't let them see the damage. Don't let them see you struggle. Don't let them see you're scared. Give them an opening, and they _will_ cut your throat. You have to understand that when you are a Hale in the Alpha lineage, everyone who is beneath you wants you dead. And as of tomorrow... _everyone_ is beneath you."

"But-"

"I know, it's cruel. I know you miss Lyka. But they can't know that. They can't know you're hurting, they will use it against you, I can promise you that. You can't trust anyone, if you want to survive this. Not Kali, not Ennis, not Peter, not Derek, don't even trust me. Trust no one. I don't want you to learn that the hard way."

What Talia did not tell her, regrettably, was that there was no 'easy' way of learning this lesson. There was only one way and that was a bloody, painful, hard way. And then, almost magically, Talia had a smile on her lips. "Go, mingle, let them know you're not scared of them."

_But I am._ She wanted to tell her mother that she was, in fact, very scared. But instead she drew several breaths and braced herself. She had been raised for this responsibility, had she not? Was this not what she was always meant to do? She had just never thought it would happen so soon, and so unexpected. Richard had died before his time and now they had to make things work out again.

She downed her sparkling wine, took another glass and then left her mother side, to, as Talia had put it, mingle. Kali, first, because they knew each other and she felt much more comfortable walking up to someone calling them by name rather than having to introduce herself first.

When she got close enough, Kali already had her attention shifting away from Ennis and towards the younger wolf. She nodded, but her face was like a mask. Laura tried to recall if she had ever seen Kali smile?

"Hello Kali," she greeted with a smile. The other woman nodded.

"Laura. Lovely… party," the other wolf said, looking around as if she was searching for the proper word. Although unspoken, Laura suspected Kali had as much trouble as she had understanding how they could throw a party at such a time. After all, Kali had been there when they had last encountered Deucalion.

"Thanks. Not my planning, though. Mostly my mother. But I'm glad you like it."

Kali fully turned towards her now. Even in human form, the she-wolf moved like a predator, there was something animalistic to her movement. Kali was wild, untamed, something Laura never was and probably never would be.

"You seem anxious. I can imagine you're under a lot of pressure from your family now."

_Don't let them see you struggle, don't let them know you're scared._

Laura smiled.

"It is a lot of pressure, but I can handle it. I've been prepared for it all my life."

"Personally, I don't think it would be for me. Too many rules and regulations. I prefer running around the woods, getting my feet dirty. I doubt you'll get a chance to do that again, now that you're the consultant," Kali noted. Somehow, Laura felt like their entire conversation was a test. Would it always be like this from now on? Would she _always_ have to watch her every word?

"Well, I still enjoy some freedoms. I am not an Alpha, so there is no pack depending on me."

"Yet," Kali corrected her. Because one day, that was a fact, Laura would have to step up her game. "But every pack between here and Bos- and New York will expect you to have an open ear for them and take their issues before your mother. I dare say I am uncomplicated, if I can go about my business, I won't bother you much. But I know other Alphas who will take every chance they get to come whining to you," Kali added and the corners of her mouth were twitching in a smile, almost unnoticeable. Laura had flinched just a little. Boston. _Why always Boston? Why did _everyone_ have to mention that? _

"I will try to hear everyone out but the final decision on whose issues enjoy priority or not lies with Talia."

"Hm," Kali scoffed and nodded. "You're still refreshingly naïve. You're… Eighteen now? Nineteen? I can't wait for the first time you actually realize the power you have over this Alliance."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not just a consultant, you are an interpreter, Laura. You're a link between the packs and the Queen. You are Talia's only source of information on the concerns of the packs. Which means whatever they bring before you, you can… subtly rephrase, you can influence how things are translated to Talia. You can influence her decisions, more than you seem to understand. You will see. Everyone in here is trying to get on your good side, because they recognize that power you will soon have. Not the Queen, they couldn't care less about the Queen because ultimately, the one _they_ will be dealing with is not the Queen, it's you. If you like them, you can put them favourable before the Queen. Everyone wants to look good to you now. Tomorrow is Talia's day. But tonight isn't about Talia. It's about _you_."

Laura stayed quiet after that, grasping the idea. She looked around carefully and noticed that people were looking at them. Were they trying to figure her out as much as she was trying to figure them out? Were they trying to assess whether she was favouring Kali, because she had talked to her first?

"Kali, I'm sorry, it was good to talk to you but I guess I'll have to talk to... everyone."

"Don't worry. I'm just here for the free food," Kali teased. Laura smiled, thankful for Kali's effort to relax her. Lost, helpless, she was searching for a friendly face, tried to manoeuvre herself out of this thing. She spotted Peter, who seemed to be able to tell when she was panicking. But before she could rush to him and her brother, where she would feel safe and not so completely exposed and scrutinized, someone cut off her path. He was in her way so abruptly that she bumped directly into his chest and had to take a decided step backwards to not let things get awkward.

When she looked up she found herself face to face with the Italian everyone seemed to warn her about these days. Up close, Luciano Baccari was stunning. Cheekbones and jaw line so sharp she could cut herself on them, prominent brows, curved lips in a charming smile and his eyes a shade of brown that resembled melting caramel. Before she could move too far away, he had a large hand on her elbow and seemed to bow a little.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to run you over," he apologized. No accent, but a very rasp, yet warm voice. Somehow, with all the doubt people were planting in her head today, she didn't believe his words.

"No need to apologize, I should have been more careful."

He smiled. _Damn, he has a gorgeous smile._

"You must be Laura Hale. I've heard quite a lot about you tonight."

Her gaze shot to Athina, who was leaning against the couch, watching them attentively. The only thing missing was popcorn, she was so clearly enjoying the show, as if she was waiting for Laura to mess something up.

"Only good things, I hope," she said, pulling her gaze away from her cousin and looking back at the wolf in front of her. Still smiling.

"I don't believe there are any bad things about you."

She laughed weakly, rolled her eyes the Hale way. "Where are my manners, I have not introduced myself, I'm-"

"Luciano Baccari. Alpha of the New York pack."

He blinked, seemed surprised but it might just be an act.

"I see, you do your homework."

"I do my _job_," she corrected, with all the confidence she could muster. His smile turned to a smirk and he nodded, possibly a little impressed. At least that was what she hoped.

_Don't let them see you're scared._

"I see you share the famous Hale attitude. Well, if you know who I am, perhaps we can discuss business?" he asked, offering his arm.

"It's the eve of my mother's inauguration, there will be nothing _but_ business for me for the rest of my life. So no, I will not discuss business with you tonight. If you 'bumped' into me hoping to charm me off my feet and win me for your social climber pack tonight, I fear I must disappoint. I will consider any and all concerns of the packs _after_ the official inauguration, not a minute before."

He raised his brows. Now she actually believed he _was_ impressed, not just pretending to be so.

"I sense you're not an easy woman to charm."

"Not at all, no," she admitted. Then again, no one had ever really _tried_ to charm her, so she was probably just oblivious to what he was trying to accomplish. The Italian smiled.

"Well, I do ever so love a challenge," he said with a wink. "_Especially_ if the challenge is this beautiful."

Again, the response he got was an eye roll, but she had trouble fighting the blush. It was not every day that she got a compliment like this and she had to remind herself that he probably just wanted to make sure she didn't forget him any time soon. _Well,_ _Mission accomplished_. She was grateful when a moment later, someone brushed her shoulder.

"Everything alright?"

She looked up, saw her uncle glare at the Italian wolf standing by her side and the smirk on Luciano Baccari's face faded away. He straightened up visibly.

"Well, if it isn't the knight in shining armour. I think Laura and I are fine."

"Laura?"

Peter was not even looking at her, he was focused on the Italian and looked every bit like he wanted to rip the other man's throat out. She could feel he was subtly trying to pull her away from the Italian, towards him.

"I'm fine, Peter. Starving, though,"

Peter offered his arm, still focused on the other male. She took his arm, then nodded at the Italian. He bowed ever so slightly.

"We'll talk another time, Laura. I look forward to it," he said with that smile of his and then Peter had already led her away.

Only when they were out of hearing range did he visibly relax.

"I hate that guy," he grumbled.

"This is obvious. But I had everything under control."

"People _always_ think that. But with him, you don't even know he's manipulating you until it's too late. Stay away from him, Laura. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's not going to hurt me, Peter. I know the rules of this game just as well as you do. Just because I don't know all the players yet doesn't mean I don't know what I am doing. Everything is a test, I got that."

She was tired of everyone treating her like a child, like she did not know what she had gotten herself into. Yes, she was scared, but wasn't that an appropriate response when facing a collective of Alpha werewolves? She would not let her guard done, she was no fool. And really, they did not need to warn her three times in one evening, she really understood it the first time that Luciano Baccari was not someone she should trust.

Peter looked over at her, his blue eyes softer now, apologetic.

"I didn't mean to sound like I don't trust your judgement. I just really don't like Baccari and if I see him get too comfortable around you, I will probably snap."

She smiled. Peter really was her knight in shining armour. Always worried, always protective. The big brother she never had. It was a good feeling to know that there was always someone watching over her, protecting her, constantly worried.

"I'll keep my guard up, I promise. Now, food!"

"Yes, food!" he declared. They both laughed and made their way to the large table with bites Vera Hale had prepared all day. And while they each made a selection, Laura glanced back at their guests and inevitably found Luciano Baccari's eyes, still lingering on her.

* * *

><p>The reception went well. Surprisingly well. Mainly because she avoided talking politics with anyone after Kali and her encounter with the Italian. She practiced light conversation instead. Comments about the delicious food, asking people if they had any trouble on their journey to Beacon Hills, asking about the weather… irrelevant things that she could not trip over and no one could use to tie a noose around her neck with. Was she playing it safe? Definitely. Was she more comfortable with that for now? Hell yes! There would be enough conspiracies and backstabbing after tomorrow, she did not need more of it tonight.<p>

She avoided any and all people she knew were out for confrontation. Almost like a dance, she manoeuvred around Athina all evening until she saw her leave, with the Italian's arm around her waist, laughing tipsy in his ear. Laura felt a sting of anger. Who did that wolf think he was? Showing up here, clearly questioning Athina about the future consultant, then trying to charm his way with said consultant, only to leave with her cousin when things did not work out like he had planned? So much for loving a challenge!

Admittedly, it chipped her ego a little bit that he would lose interest so easily. Interest she was not even sure had been there – maybe he had really just wanted to discuss business and had no interest in her beyond that. And that he would leave with Athina was no surprise either. After all, she was gorgeous. Really she hoped for them they had fun and who knew, maybe they would produce equally gorgeous puppies. (Of course she realized the unattractive amount of sarcasm in her own voice.)

Angrily she downed her third and last glass of sparkling wine after the two had left, then focused her attention on Ennis again. He was a much more pleasant conversation than she had expected, certainly much less dramatic than Kali. He joked, had a thundering laugh that made people in their direct proximity jump and the most he did was describe his daily fitness routine in detail when she had unsuspectingly asked how on earth he had gotten to be so well-trained.

The last Alpha's left at nearly one in the night. Laura had long since put Cora to bed and helped Vera Hale put plates into the dishwasher while Talia and Hector were making sure their last guests made it off the property safely. She heard the door close then and when she returned to the living room to get more plates, she saw her mother kick off her high heels and flop onto the couch in exhaustion.

"That was a success," Hector commented. Talia just raised a thumb behind the couch, making Laura chuckle a little. It was nice to see from time to time that even Talia Hale was just human sometimes, got tired just as everyone else did from smiling all day.

"How did it go for you, Laura?" her mother asked, still hidden behind the couch.

"Quite alright I think. I got to talk to everyone. Ennis is funny, I like him."

Talia peeked out behind the sofa.

"I saw you spoke with Baccari as well?"

"I did."

"Any thoughts? I am trying to get a sense of where he and his pack are at, what they expect from joining the Alliance, and what he's up to with Athina."

"Um…" Laura tried to find words when she sat down on the second couch piece, in her mother's line of view. "We barely spoke. He said he wanted to talk business though, so I guess as soon as the inauguration is over, I will hear from him anyways. As for Athina… no idea what that is supposed to be when it's done."

"Hm…"

Laura knew that sound. That sound of quiet disapproval from her mother, rarely uttered towards her own children but ever so often when she was not too pleased with the pack. It was subtle, but it was something Talia had no doubt picked up from Richard.

"Who knows, if things go well, Athina might have an Alpha mate."

"Not until I have figured him and his pack out. She'll have to get her hormones under control. I'll need to talk to her. I am not looking forward to that…"

"George will call you meddlesome," Hector commented when he, too, sat down next to Laura. She cuddled closer as he put an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes. He smiled. She may be the eldest, but she was still his pup.

"Well, I _am_ a meddlesome person. I meddle. I don't have any other joys in life," Talia declared. Hector raised a brow.

"Ouch…"

"Oh, not you honey, you _are_ a joy. But you know what I mean. And we can't risk Athina growing attached to this Italian before we know what he's up to. If he's just trying to use her to get on our good side, their fling has to end before it even begins. Derek, sit with us!"

Laura looked up at her mother's call and saw her younger brother had joined them in the living room while she still heard George, Vera and their two sons Apollo and Logan in the kitchen. Talia moved over to make room for her 'baby boy' on the couch next to her and when he sat down, she pulled him towards her so they were now all four cuddled up, Laura with their father, Derek with their mother. They were all quiet, because such moments were rare these days and it felt good to remember how it used to be, when they were just an ordinary, slightly chaotic family. They were only missing Cora and Peter and the family portrait would be perfect.

"So what's the schedule for tomorrow?" Laura finally asked.

"Well, I am leaving here rather early for the spiritual preparation with Alan. It will be up to you to prepare the ceremony and welcome the packs as they arrive with their Alpha's. It will be insanely busy, but you'll be fine. George knows how these things work, he'll help you, and you have your father and uncle to help you as well. And Derek, I want you to look after Cora tomorrow. She will get bored, it's your job to keep her distracted. You'll be a Cora-sitter tomorrow, because Laura will be too busy to look out for her."

"Got it!" Derek said with a firm nod. Talia smiled and leaned closer to smack a kiss on her son's cheek, causing him to whine.

"Mom!" he howled, frantically wiping away the red lipstick she had left on his face, making her laugh.

"I am insanely proud of you two, you know that?" Talia asked, looking from Derek to Laura, who was already half asleep on her father's shoulder. But Laura smiled.

"Yeah, we know."

"Well off to bed, you look like you'll fall asleep where you stand! Wakeup-howl tomorrow at half five!"

Both Derek and Laura complained about the early waking, but they did both get up and were on their way to their rooms soon after. Through the entry hall, up the stairs (Laura waved George and his family goodbye as they put on their coats to return to their house in town). Before letting her baby brother disappear in his room, she quickly ruffled his hair with a grin, wished him a good night, then they both closed their rooms and silence fell over the Hale House.

Talia and Hector remained in the living room for a long while. He poured them each another glass of red wine.

"You think she's ready?" Talia asked concerned.

"She's ready. She's always been ready. She'll do great," Hector said.

"They all looked at her like she's food!"

"She'll show them they are no match for her. She'll blow their minds. She's ready."

"_I_ wasn't ready when I was nineteen."

He looked up at his wife with a smirk.

"But you're not Laura. You never _were_ like Laura. She's…" he was looking for words.

"She's good at this. She's exceptional."

"Damn right she is. She'll be great, just you wait, she'll make a great Alpha one day. Better than most. Better than me. Who knows, maybe even better than you," he assured her. Talia sighed.

"I'm just… She's my little girl, Hector. Our little girl. I… I don't want her to get hurt, I don't ever want to be so afraid for her again," she whispered. Hector reached over, squeezed her hand.

"She's not a child anymore, Talia. Trust her, she knows what she's doing."

Talia smiled. Reassuring words was what she needed right now. She felt terrible, burdening her daughter with this responsibility so early. But she had to believe that it was all meant to happen this way, that Laura was ready.

She leaned over, a hand in Hector's neck to place a quick kiss on his lips, then she got up.

"I am going upstairs for a bath."

"Do that," he said with a nod. But she had grabbed him by the tie, a mischievous smile curving her lips, sparkling in her eyes.

"_You_ are going to join me."

He smirked when she pulled him to his feet and led him, admittedly like a dog on a leash, upstairs into the bedroom, wine and all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

_Domestic Hale family! Yeay! Hector's getting away much better from this point of view, he can be a bit of a douche towards outsiders – as we will highlight soon ^^ I imagine the Hale family to be a bit chaotic, a family where no one holds back opinions. I bet they can fight like dogs at times, but I believe they really, really all care for each other deeply. Talia loves her kids, her puppies. Laura and Derek will have the typical siblings quarrels but they, too, love each other lots. I cannot wait to introduce all these terrible trials for their family that I have planned, huahuahuahuahuaha!_

_And will we learn why Peter hates Luciano Baccari so much? Yes, yes we will! If you keep reading, that is :)_

_Leave a review or maybe two. You know, the more you motivate me to write here the sooner I can bring Lyka and Deucalion back into action and the sooner I finish this, the sooner I can write about their reunion after Lunar Eclipse. So go! Motivate me :D_


	4. Guard

_**Chapter Three: Guard**_

It was still dark outside when there was a knock on Laura's door. She rolled over, checked her alarm. Half five, just like Talia had announced.

"Laura, it's time. Your mother's leaving in a few minutes," her father declared on the hallway. Laura rolled over, nearly fell out of her bed in an attempt to switch on the light without having to leave the warmth. It was just so very cosy and cuddly!

"I'm coming!" she called, then fell face first onto her pillow, a loud yawn muffled by it. She sat up, brushed through her hair once before tying it into a jumpy ponytail and in just her PJs left her room. Talia was already downstairs, giving instructions to Hector. She was wearing a black trench coat with a large hood covering her back, black trousers and boots and the car keys dangling in her hand. She looked up, waved Laura closer.

"Kali has announced the arrival of her pack for 2 in the afternoon, they are the first ones. By then, everything needs to be ready in the tent and the house. I trust the three of you will handle things, I know you will," the future Queen declared. She then kissed her eldest on the forehead, her husband on the lips, nodded to her uncle George and then she turned to leave. It took Laura a moment to comprehend that this was the last time she would see Talia Hale as 'just' her mother. When she returned tonight, she would be Queen. And the responsibility to let this entire day run as smooth as possible was with her now. She drew in a deep breath before turning towards her father.

"Right, let's get this show on the road."

The rest of the morning, aside a small breakfast, they spent with preparing the house for guests. More guests, this time. While yesterday night, it had only been the Alpha's of each pack that were attending the reception, tonight they would bring their Betas and Emissaries. It would be crowded. Vera Hale was preparing some of the food herself, but they had also hired a catering service from town. The food would arrive at 5 pm, before that, Vera's snacks would have to do.

The tent in the garden was festive. Tables and chairs, a dance floor, the decoration reminiscent of a forest. The actual inauguration would take place in the forest when the full moon would stand its highest. All wolves would gather to honour their new leader. A lot of howling would be involved, unsuspecting people in town would be terrified.

No accidents were allowed to happen in this night, no blood spilled to soil the rule of Talia Hale, everything had to be secure. They hand-picked a group of wolves – the most in control, the strongest – to secure that no younger wolves would run wild this night. Hector, Peter and Laura would be part of that task force themselves, as would Apollo Hale, George Hale's son – they were considered the four most outstanding Hale's next to Talia now; Kali's exceptional pack would join them, Ennis and two of Ennis' Beta's – Joe and Davide. Luciano Baccari – much to Peter's dismay – and one of his Beta's, Claudio.

The Emissaries of each pack would join Alan Deaton in the ceremony by the Nemeton to bless Talia with some ancient ritual. The remaining packs were bystanders. Derek had been angry that he was not chosen to be part of the guard, which was probably the reason why Talia had entrusted him with looking after Cora instead.

But the guard had another reason, they all knew that. Not only to protect the people from rogue wolves, but equally to protect the wolves from Hunters. They were all aware that, with this amount of activity around their house and town in the past few days, the Argent's would have been made aware that something big was coming up. They could not rule out an attack tonight, so they needed to make sure the best would be on the lookout. Laura hoped nothing would happen, but she was prepared for the worst.

The house was decorated to match the tent. Whites and greens, a forest atmosphere. The basement, and dungeon, where young wolves could be locked up during the Full Moon, would not be occupied tonight.

* * *

><p>It was noon when Laura finally had a chance to shower, only because her father insisted that she had done everything she could to prepare the house and that she should perhaps prepare herself now, unless she wanted to be in PJs when the packs arrived. He made a compelling argument there.<p>

She showered for almost half an hour, felt the need to be just as cleansed as Talia would no doubt be when the spiritual preparation was done. She could not wear anything neat tonight on the guard, just black cargo pants, boots, a tank top and leather jacket, her dark hair in a sideways braid, she looked more like a soldier than a Princess. But today, that was good. Today was perhaps the first time that she was happy not to try and be like Athina, who would no doubt wear heels and a pretty dress and her hair in a complicated updo.

By the time she came downstairs, Kali and her pack had just arrived.

The four she-wolves were ready for a rough night in the woods as well. Except for Kali they were all wearing boots, all black, one of them was wearing a dark hijab covering her hair.

When Laura joined them, Kali went ahead and introduced her pack. She first pointed at a somewhat sturdier young woman with brown skin, dark eyes, long black curls tied back in a bun. The second was a very athletic, young woman, agile, probably fast, also brown and with her straight black hair tied to a strict ponytail. The third one was the woman with the hijab, lighter in skin than the others, with almond-shaped brown eyes and full lips.

"My pack. Anjula, Agamdeep and Nesrin," Kali introduced.

"Anju."

"Agam."

"Nes."

The three of them corrected in order, Kali smirked. They bowed a little, each of them letting their eyes flash once. They were all cold blue. It made Laura shiver a little because it meant they had taken innocent lives, but she would not judge them before she did not know why they had killed. Lyka had been forced to kill her best friend, turning her eyes blue. Both Derek and Peter had found themselves in the situation where they could only kill to save themselves or put someone dearly loved out of their misery. Perhaps whatever had turned the eyes of these three women blue was just as tragic a story. She had learned that none of the wolves in the Alliance would kill for pleasure.

"Good to have you," Laura replied, nodding to each of them. The trio smiled. They moved like a unit, she could tell, and she already looked forward to seeing them in action tonight, because she could tell they would be fierce. Kali had made a good choice when she had turned only women – and she had chosen three great ones.

"The two of you will be in the northern sector. You will be in the east with Laura; Kali, you'll be in the west, with Ennis."

Kali nodded as Hector instructed the four of them with the map of the area they would patrol tonight. Laura had familiarized herself with the plan already and she respected that her father had entrusted her with the sector in the east, the one closest to Beacon Hills, the one from where the Argents would most likely attack and the one that would need the fiercest protection if something went wrong. It told her that he trusted her, that he believed in her capabilities as a wolf. She would be there with Nesrin, Claudio, and Luciano, Peter would be patrolling the border of the southern sector, closest to the house, together with Apollo.

Kali and her pack were invited into the party tent, helped themselves to food and drinks and Laura went to get to know the woman she would be patrolling with a little better. Nesrin was 26, originally from Tehran but her family had moved to England when she was very young to offer the girl an education she would not otherwise be able to enjoy. She was a lawyer now, and of course a werewolf. She had been turned by Kali ten years ago and Laura was the first born wolf she actually got to talk to, so she was eager to learn what it was like growing up as one.

Ennis and his pack were next to show up, his laugh could already be heard from the door. And a half hour later than announced, the Italians made their entrance, causing Peter to already roll his eyes (_'They have no respect. How could they possibly join our Alliance?!'_).

Luciano and the man that would join the guard, Claudio, were in military type black clothes. Claudio was even wearing dog tags, Laura had not realized that the man was a soldier. Or former soldier, as it would turn out. He was retired. He was a tall man with short, curly hair, once black, now with many grey strands in it. Claudio's family – his wife Stefani and son Francesco – were also part of the pack. Stefani was a beautiful woman with silky dark hair and a lovely, low voice. Their son was a quirky boy of 14 years, sharing his father's smile. As it turned out in conversation, the family Lombardi was running a great little Italian restaurant in Manhattan and invited everyone to be their guests at any time. They were a warm family, Laura could tell. And they had no boundaries whatsoever, both Claudio and Stefani hugging everyone they met right away. Laura, ever orderly, offered her hand to Claudio, just making him laugh before he pulled her in and hugged her so tight he lift her off her feet. She could not help but laugh with him.

When Claudio put her down again, Laura met Luciano's gaze, found him smiling like he was actually pleased with how well she seemed to get along with his pack. Before she could protest, Stefani had hugged her too.

"Oh you were right Luca, she _is_ gorgeous! I understand why you took her home," the woman declared.

And that was how things got awkward.

"Took me… where?" Laura asked perplexed. She heard Luciano awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Stef, that was Athina. _This_ is Laura."

Stefani gasped, held Laura at an arms distance by her shoulders.

"Oh God! I am so… I am so sorry, that is so embarrassing!" the older woman gasped. Laura heard Francesco – who increasingly reminded her of Derek – chuckle in the background. She smiled anyways and shook her head.

"Don't worry. Easy mistake to make, Athina and I are about the same age," she said to ease Stefani's mistake. Because she genuinely liked the woman already.

"And that's about everything we have in common."

Laura sighed at the familiar voice of Athina Hale who had then and there entered the tent. She could look past Stefani and spot her cousin in a completely over the top, night blue silk dress, her chocolate hair put up, a sparkling choker around her slender neck, she looked like Audrey Hepburn. Ever the Princess. Laura had momentarily worried if she would feel less important once Athina would show up. But after a brief re-evaluation of the situation, she came to the conclusion that for once, she felt like she should: Important. While Athina would sit around and wait for the inauguration, Laura would be out there in the woods, coordinating with the guard, doing work that was actually meaningful instead of just being a bystander and observer. So today, she could present a genuine smile in the face of Athina, the woman in whose shadow she had been all her life.

"True, nothing in common," she admitted. And today, that was not a bad thing. Stefani flew around.

"Then _you_ must be Athina! Oh, _che bella_!" the woman declared and proceeded to hug Athina as well. "Luca, she is beautiful!"

"Luca?" Athina teased as she parted from Stefani, put an arm around Luciano's neck and got to the tips of her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. He smirked a little.

"Yeah, Stef has known me all my life, she'll never stop calling me that."

"Never." Stefani confirmed with a grin.

"Ah, Luciano and Claudio - good, we're complete then. You two will be patrolling with Laura and Nes," hector declared as he joined the group with the plans.

Luciano's gaze shot away from the Princess by his side to the soldier standing next to Claudio.

"Oh, with _MyLady_ herself? What an honour. I am surprised your uncle is leaving me in your company unprotected."

"Are you insinuating that you have so little self-control that I need to be protected from you?" Laura returned. Claudio and Stefani both fell into a chorus of '_Uuuuhhhhhh_' and Stefani bumped their Alpha in the side.

"You just got owned there, might think about your return very carefully, she knows what she's doing."

He laughed and when he looked over at Laura again, she had her brows raised as if waiting for his response.

"I was not implying that. Just impressed that our future consultant will be marching through the forest with us on patrol. It's a dangerous job."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Laura teased as she walked past Luciano on her way to join her father by the exit of the tent. Luciano smirked and nodded.

"Touché. It would seem I severely underestimated you," he admitted, sounded a little too playful for her taste. Like he did not take her serious. So he was an Alpha, what did she care? She was part of the Hale Alpha lineage, she was twice the wolf he was!

"You've never run with a born wolf, have you?" she asked, looking up at him while the guard gathered.

"Oh, yes, I have. Your uncle," he corrected, nodding back at Peter who looked like he had a bone stuck in his throat the wrong way. Laura chuckled, Peter pulled his lips up to a smirk and shook his head.

"Well, then you're in for a surprise. No offence, Peter."

"None taken," Peter replied with a nod. Hector rolled his eyes.

"Could you all please postpone the flirting until after tonight? You two" he declared, pointing at Laura and Luciano "Will get any opportunity in the world, as soon as she's consultant. Right now, you need to focus on the task. This is no game."

"Sorry, father." Laura apologized, put her hands behind her back and squared her shoulders. Luciano watched her as she did it and wondered how strict the upbringing of the Hale children had been. Laura, in turn, watched him and Claudio, both having military mannerisms to them. With Claudio it made sense but she wondered if Luciano was a soldier as well. Perhaps she should do some research on him, know what he was about. And when they caught the others gaze,both decidedly turned away.

Hector nodded quietly, then folded his map.

"Right, the task we were given is of paramount importance. It is a full moon, it is a gathering of the seven most influential packs of America and we are in direct proximity to a major Argent outpost. It is our job to make sure everything goes smooth tonight for Talia's inauguration. The druids must not be disturbed, neither must Talia in her first run as Queen. It is our job to make sure no wolves get out of control and adversely that no outside forces disturb or harm the wolves and druids. I will be on lookout at the Nemeton, the rest of you will patrol in pairs, where possible we tried to assign packs together, because… well, because you're packs for a reason, you work better in packs. Laura and Nes, Agam and Anju, Kali and Ennis, Apollo and Peter, Joe and Davide, Luciano and Claudio. Questions?"

"No, Sir," Claudio responded instantly.

"Good. Then we move out!"

The words had barely left his lips when Agam and Anju were already out, swift as shadows. Nesrin looked over to Laura, then nodded towards the exit.

"Lead the way," the Beta said. Laura nodded back and the two left, followed by Apollo and Peter and the rest, she did not see anymore.

* * *

><p>They were crossing the distance in the woods easily, reaching an area by the cliffs, where they could see Beacon Hills in the valley, calm lights below them and one road leading up to the house they had just left. Laura could see the old distillery in the distance and the road leading to Beacon Hills from outside. It was a town rarely visited by strangers or tourists, they had nothing particularly interesting to offer, just the average American town atmosphere. Bizarre, how such a meaningless little place would be the arena of one of the oldest battles in history – the battle of supernatural creatures against their relentless hunters.<p>

Nesrin came to a halt next to her, looking down into the valley as well.

"It is such a quiet town…"she whispered.

"Have you been here before?"

Nesrin shook her head.

"Last time Kali came here, I stayed in our territory together with Julia, to keep things there in order," Nesrin said. Laura nodded. "Who was here first? Your family or the Hunters?"

"My family. Beacon Hills has been a… well, a _beacon_ for the supernatural, ever since its foundation. Druids came here first, the tree was some kind of sacred ground to them and their rituals demanded pilgrimage to it. The Hale family then was the first family of supernatural beings settling here permanently. We claimed this territory and there used to be a time when we were politically very influential in the area. The town used to be a gathering point for all sorts of creatures – not just wolves, but vampires, shapeshifters, witches, spirits, demons, fae, trolls, everything you can imagine. But like with every place where supernatural things gather, soon the humans became aware that something was… odd about Beacon Hills. A small group of hunters investigated, attacked a gathering of fae dancing around the Nemeton. The fae leader sought out the Hale family, asking for protection, the wolves obliged. They ambushed the hunters who were camping by the Nemeton, a sacred place not for them to defile. It was a massacre. After that, the Hunters sent the cavalry. Months of bloodshed followed, many creatures were wiped out in the process, the rest were driven away by the hunters rolling in on our town, they cut down the sacred tree and with it the magic that attracted all these creatures in the first place. Finally, the Hale Alpha at that time demanded a meeting with the Hunter council headed by the Argents. She negotiated the truce we have lived by ever since and it was thanks to this negotiation that the Argent hunters now practice their code: we hunt those who hunt us. But even with this truce, things had changed. The pack contemplated leaving Beacon Hills, because with the Nemeton gone there was really nothing special about this place. But it was their home by then, generations had been born and buried here. So they stayed, retreating from most public life in town. We went about our own business, avoiding confrontation with the hunters. Until last summer…" Laura explained her family history. Nesrin listened attentively, clearly fascinated by the bloody history of wolves and hunters she had only very recently become involved in.

"Hard to believe, the place looks so peaceful…" she then whispered. Laura nodded. "You said… the Alpha who negotiated the truce with the Argents was a she-wolf."

"Yeah… it's been a kind of… tradition in my family that the she-wolves make history."

"Like your mother," Nesrin said with a knowing nod.

"Yeah…"

"I guess you feel the pressure."

"Every day. But never as much as now," Laura admitted, then sighed. "I am not even supposed to tell you that," And with her best impression of her mother's tone, she added "_'Don't let them know you struggle' _– everyone has been preaching that to me now…"

Nesrin chuckled a little.

"Don't worry. Our pack would never betray another woman. We believe that women need to support each other in everything, so your struggle… is _our_ struggle."

Laura smiled. She knew why she liked Kali's pack. Where she not a Hale, she would have liked to be part of a pack like theirs.

After that, they spoke very little as they took position on their watch, only changing the lookout every now and then to keep every corner of their perimeter in check. From time to time, Laura caught glimpses of Claudio or Luciano, but the two of them were well hidden in the darkness and so quiet it was as if they were just ghosts. Really, she wondered if they had _both_ served in the military – possibly even together. Maybe that was how they knew each other. She assumed Luciano was a bit younger than Claudio, but with wolves it was hard to tell. Their age on paper did not necessarily reflect their actual age, nor the age they looked.

It was not until the moon stood high and she guessed the ceremony was currently at its peak that she noticed a sound that made her nervous. A car door, slamming somewhere in the distance, then laughter, drunk singing. Her senses were sharp, she could smell the alcohol from far. Probably a group of teenagers, out on a dare perhaps or to just get away from home and have a fun night. Bad night for something like that.

"Shit…" she whispered.

"I have the perimeter covered; maybe you can get them out of here. You're local, they'll listen to you sooner than to me," Nesrin said. Laura nodded and followed the sounds, leaving Nesrin behind on the look-out. She soon realized she was not the only one who was on the move towards the group – saw the shadow of what seemed to be Claudio. After a moment, he got in her line of vision and nodded quietly. She indicated he should stay hidden for now, let her handle this and so he melted back into the shadows when she reached the two cars parked at the side of the road and the six people by these cars. Four boys, three girls, perhaps of Laura's age. She came out jogging, startled the girls and making the boys jump to their heroic protection.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"H-hey," one of the boys replied awkwardly.

"Laura Hale, right?" another asked, hurriedly hiding the booze. The girls were giggling furiously.

"Yeah. You guys realize you're trespassing on my family's property, right? There's security around here everywhere, if you're caught on tape… really, I don't want you guys to get in trouble, maybe… find a different spot for your party?"

Two of the boys looked around attentively.

"I don't see camera's."

"Well, they wouldn't be very good surveillance camera's if everyone could see them right away, would they?"

"Come on guys let's just go some other place," one of the girls suggested.

"Nah, I like _this_ place!" the boy who was clearly most drunk insisted, trying to tower over Laura now. Cue for Claudio to step out of the shadows, closely followed by Luciano.

"Is there a problem, Miss Hale?" Claudio asked firmly, suddenly of intimidating size and so was Luciano. Like both of them had grown since she had last seen them.

"No problem at all. They were just leaving," Laura said with a bright smile towards the group.

"Y-yeah, we were just leaving," a girl said and pulled one of the boys back towards the car. He protested, but she was insistent. The others, too, returned to the cars and Laura nodded towards Claudio and Luciano. The situation seemed under control. Engines were being started. And then she saw one of the girls open a car window, leaning out, holding something in her hand. Laura could not initially recognize what it was. But she could recognize the girl. She was a bit older than Laura herself, had long, blonde hair, sharp features and cat-like eyes.

Kate Argent.

The moment she realized it, it was already too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Now things will start to pick up. The introductory chatter is over, time to get some action. Time to get to know the characters a lot better. I think Nesrin is probably someone I'll enjoy writing (must be careful not to fall in love again, like with Liv, you never know who'll make it to the end...). I also adore Stefani already :) Can't wait to write more of her. _

_Next chapter, Lykawill make her comeback - now officially as Braeden! Yeay! Can't wait!_


End file.
